This invention relates to a visual display with magnetic overlay.
Visual displays have long been used in the areas of education, business training, selling and the like. Some such displays incorporate a replaceable display membrane which is removably mounted to a planular support. The support is provided with apertures through which light is passed to impinge on the membrane at a desired position. See the present inventor's pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 604, 848 filed Aug. 14, 1975 and entitled "Visual Display With Backlighting", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,739.
Such display membranes are usually of a thin flexible transparent or translucent material, such as paper or film, and are provided with at least one, and usually a plurality, of display indicia thereon where registers with a light aperture in the support therebeneath.
In today's fast moving world, it has been found that one or more of the informational indicia on a display membrane may become obsolete almost before the ink is dry thereon. Thus, a membrane may become out of date quite quickly. Likewise, an error may be found in the indicia on a display membrane after the membrane is printed. The cost of frequently reprinting entire display membranes would be excessive.
The present invention is based on a solution to the problem of how to update or revise parts of a display membrane without having to replace the entire membrane.
In accordance with the invention, one or more overlay members are provided and with said members having revised indicia thereon which either updates, corrects or otherwise revises the indicia on the original membrane. The membrane support and each overlay member are constructed to provide mutual magnetic attraction therebetween. Furthermore, each overly member is provided with an opening which is adapted to register with the light aperture in the membrane support when the overlay member is magnetically held in place to the support and over the old indicia.